Priests
The “'Preists'” (僧, Sou) is a special branch within the Cipher Pol Organizations; they are placed in charge by The World Government. To oversee all the religious and spiritual affairs within the World Government, from acting as sages to giving funeral rights to a dead official or such. They also are a special group of Mercenaries, that are often called in for massive conflicts between nations. They are currently lead by High priest, Saint Santo Cielo. Overview The Priests are part of the Cipher Pol, but they are considered unofficial members. They are placed in charge of the religious affairs of the World Government. Handed picked by the Gorosei and are then giving a set of 3 vows that these holy men must take. The first being the vow of loyalty, that they will remain loyal to the government and to the “creator”. The next the vow of Abstinence, which they are not able to enjoy sexual relationship with either men or women. The last is a vow of Detachment, in which the members must become released from worldly possession and such. The Priests main job is a few things; they help gather cultural and historical information on old cultures through their religions. The Priest is also to put down rebellions that have been started from a religious source and they are to collect and keep all of the Holy of Divine items. Which they hold within their bases, although they are rarely called upon. There most important job is to guard the small crystal orb that holds the most powerful Danu Danu no Mi Model, the Brahma 'model. Which they keep under a tight lock and key, even most government officials and marines are forbidden to come near it or know of its of existence. Only the Gorosei and the Fleet Admiral knows of its Existence. Also during the times of war the men and women of the priests order, they will act as Sōhei warriors aiding the marines. Also when called in the elite members will act as personal bodyguards to the Gorosei if their lives are put in danger. Holy Objects The priest are placed in charge of gathering and guarding many holy objects. The members do have access to these holy objects, to aid them in battle. They have shown to have many objects on thier person and each object has a special ability. *'The Incorrupted Saint’s Hand- Though there is no “official” saints that are named within the world, but in their practice they have named saints. Mostly because of their holiness and fighting ability, after their death, their body become Incorrupt. The Priests uses the hands of the saints, to protect them from all evil spirits and demons. Santo holds the most powerful and holiest of the saints, he keeps it on his person. The power of the saint’s hand is to repel evil away; also the hand is used in ceremonies if a person by the hand. They can be healed of an ailment or such, because of their influence. Santo was shown to have used this on Stephen before, in a battle. So it seems that the saint’s hand can repel users of an Oni Oni no Mi, Models. *'The Father’s Ring'- Each Priest is seen to wear a strange ring at all times, this ring is special because. As stated by Santo, the ring has the power to cast barriers around him so he can be safe from attacks. *'Monk’s Oil'- Santo and the other priests seem always to have a holy oil on them. This oil is very useful, the user of the oil can pour said oil onto their cuts or such, and then within a few minutes it will stop the bleeding. *'Holy Beads'-The Priest has a set of Mala beads, around their neck that he uses for battle. The beads are special as well, they act as chains. They will throw his beads into the air; they will grow bigger and then land over an opponent. Then once it makes contact with the skin or body of the user, it will shrink and hold them down. It is said to be much stronger than even steel chains, also these beads can stop devil fruit powers. If a Devil Fruit user, is in the beads for more than an hour they couldn’t use their Devil Fruit powers, until they are released of the beads. Known Priests Head Priest Saint Santo Cielo.jpg|High Priest, Saint Santo Cielo The Tao Brothers Jhkl.jpg|'Brother, Tao Kai' Hjklhjkl.jpg|'Brother, Tao Mai' ghjtyujtyutyu.jpg|'Brother, Tao Sai' ghjkghj.jpg|B'rother, Tao Tai' Former Members (Please note, that most of these are now members of the Hakuri Pirates, however they were Priests during The Mother Hakuri's Attack Arc. But since then defected and now has joined Demetrius D. Xavier ) Category:Kazekage21 Category:World Government Category:Organization